XV
by AncientAlchemist
Summary: The Organization creates a new member to collect hearts for kingdom hearts. part 1 of Neosblade trilogy


**XV**

He didn't know where he was. He didn't know who he was. He only knew his name. Or, at least what the people in the black coats called him. They called him Niox. He didn't even know if that was his real name…

Niox knew he was lying down. He was in a white room, with only one window. Outside there was a giant heart in the sky. He heard footsteps coming. He turned his head and saw a tall man with grey hair and orange eyes. He wore a black coat.

He tried to get up, but the man put him back down. "No," he said. "You must rest." So Niox stayed lying down. And he fell asleep. He had a dream about a girl, with black hair, and blue eyes. "Niox," she said. "You have to stop them! Please, you must…" Then she started to disappear. "Wait!" he tried to cry. "Who are you?"

"He looks a lot like her." Niox woke up. He turned and saw the man again. This time, he was with another man. He had long black hair, with a grey streak down the middle. He had an eye patch over his right eye.

"Who are you?" Niox asked, now turning to the first man. "Where am I?"

"My name is Xemnas," the first man said. "And this," he gestured to the man with the eye patch, "is Xigbar." Xigbar just grunted. Xemnas turned to Niox and continued. "You have chosen to be a member of the Organization, and I am the leader. I am number one," he said, "and Xigbar is number two." Xigbar just grunted again.

"What number am I?" Niox asked. "You," Xemnas replied," are number fifteen. Xigbar," Xemnas now turned to talk to him, "take Niox here to Halloween Town immediately."

" But Lord Xemnas," Xigbar started, "he can't even summon his weapon yet." "Then teach him." And Xemnas left.

Xigbar turned to the new member. "Alright, you heard the boss," he said, "let's go." "But you said I can't summon a weapon," Niox said, sitting up. "And why do I even need one?" "Well, for starters," Xigbar replied, "if you don't want the Heartless to get you."

"What's a Heartless?" Niox asked, now standing on the ground. "You're just full of questions, aren't you?" Xigbar sighed. "It's kind of like a monster." Then he waved his hand and a portal came out of nowhere. "Come on," Xigbar said, gesturing to the portal.

"So let me get this straight," Niox started." You expect me to go through that portal, and go fight some monsters, when I don't even have a weapon? You must be mad."

"No, I'm not." Suddenly, Niox could feel someone breathing on his neck. "Welcome to the Organization. Got it memorized?" That was the last thing Niox heard before he blacked out.

"Hey there!" Niox groaned in pain. The back of his neck was sore. "Hey!" Niox looked up to see a man in a black coat. His hair was red, and his eyes were green. "Need help up?" He reached out his hand. Niox grabbed it and held on as the man pulled him up. "My name is Axel. Got it memorized? You're Niox, aren't you?" he said. "What number are you?" Niox asked. "Eight. And you are fifteen, if I'm correct," Axel replied. Niox nodded. Then he realized that he wasn't in the white room any more. There were pumpkins and lanterns everywhere. The ground was stone, and it was nighttime.

"Where are we?" Niox asked, brushing off his black coat. "Halloween Town," Axel answered. "Now come on," he said," you fat lazy pig, let's go get some Heartless. Oh, I forgot. You're afraid of them! Ha ha ha!" Axel stood there, laughing his head off.

Niox could feel his anger whelming up. And then, when he couldn't take it any longer-"STOP IT!" Niox ran at him, held out his hand, and summoned a weapon. Niox slashed at Axel, but he easily dodged. Suddenly Niox stopped when he realized what was in his hand.

"Ahhhh!" He cried. "What's this?" It was blue and black down the body, and black and white at the top.

Axel suddenly started clapping. "I guess you did it, hothead!" He laughed. "Just kidding. I'm not always like that. I just did it to make you summon that Neosblade. Bravo!"

"But why?" Niox asked. Suddenly, two insect looking creatures came out of nowhere. They were black and had yellow eyes.

"What the-" Niox gasped. "What are those? Are they-" "Yup. Heartless. But these are easy ones. Quick, Niox!" Axel cried. "Look out!" "Huh?" Niox turned. One of the Heartless jumped at him. Niox swung his Neosblade and hit it. It exploded into smoke.

Niox then swung at the other Heartless. It also exploded. "Good job, Niox!" Axel cheered, clapping his hands. "You just toke out your first Heartless. There are many types of Heartless. Those were Shadows."

Suddenly, another insect-like Heartless appeared. But this one looked more like a caterpillar. It was white, with a heart symbol on its back.

"That's a Creepworm!" Axel cried. "I got it!" Axel suddenly stuck out his hands. Then it looked like they were on fire. When the fire stopped, Axel had a pair of chakrams. Axel threw one of them. It hit the Creepworm and killed it. Then the chakrams suddenly disappeared.

"Well, that's it for today," Axel replied. "Okay," Niox nodded in agreement. Axel stuck out his hand and the portal appeared. "After you," Axel said. As Niox walked into the portal, he thought he heard Axel say, "He looks so much like her."

When they got back, a man with blue hair and orange eyes, like Xemnas, was waiting for them. "Axel, report. Why did Niox go to Halloween Town?" "It's okay, Saix. Lord Xemnas said he had to." "I see," Saix replied, frowning down at Niox. "Niox, you may go back to your quarters. Axel, we have to talk."

Saix gestured Axel away. Niox started to his chambers. _I wonder who I am, _Niox thought. A few hours later, he saw Xigbar. _It's him!_ Niox thought. _Now I'll find out why he ditched me, and maybe I can get some info about me. _

"Xigbar!" Niox cried. Xigbar turned. "Hey, Niox!" he cried. "Don't give me that," Niox said. "Why did you ditch me?" "Had better things to do," he replied. "Oh, like, not telling me who I am!" "Huh?" Xigbar shrugged. "Don't know a thing." "Oh, yes you do! I heard Xemnas say I 'look a lot like her'. "

"The only way I'll talk is if you beat me." Suddenly he summoned two arrowguns, and pointed them at Niox. "But you can't even summon a weapon." "Oh, can't I?" And Niox summoned his Neosblade. "So, it worked after all," Xigbar muttered.

"What worked?" Niox asked. "Stop keeping secrets from me!" And with that, Niox leaped at Xigbar, ready for battle.

"You have to be cafeful with him," Saix said. "We don't want to lose him, like Roxas." "I know," Axel said gravely. "We can't let him know who he is, either." Saix turned his back to Axel.

"This prototype is almost perfect. Let's just hope it doesn't break." "But what if he does find out-" "Then we will have to destroy him. But that's why we can't let him find out. The Machine is out of power right now, and takes weeks to recharge. And we can't use Kingdom Hearts either. We must be very careful. We can't risk losing him."

Axel turned away. "Well, maybe you don't care, but Roxas was my friend. She was too. So now, I can't be friend's with Niox, huh? Just tell me where I have to go, because I'm not going to listen to this."

They were both silent for a while. 'Your target is in Agrabah. Take Niox with you," Saix said eventually. Axel started to leave, but stopped. "You're the one who's going to break him. You're giving him missions he's not even ready for."

"Lord Xemnas is the one who gives orders. And we need someone to collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts. Now go." And with that, Axel went to find Niox.

Xigbar groaned in pain, then fell to the ground. Niox was nearby, with his back to his defeated enemy. Then he turned and walked over to Xigbar. "Now," Niox said, pointing his Neosblade at Xigbar,"Who am I?"

"All…right," Xigbar said weakly. "You win. You are a puppet. Created by a machine, to collect hearts for Kingdom Hearts." "You mean that big heart in the sky?" Niox asked. "Yes," Xigbar answered. "You…you are a copy of…of…" Then, he passed out.

Suddenly, Niox felt a pain in his head. _Niox,_ a voice said. _This pain in your head is my memory. I'm a memory of Roxas. This memory didn't go to Sora. I'm here to tell you who you are. You were made by a machine, to collect hearts. You look like Xion. _

"Xion,"Niox repeated. "That's who that girl was." _Yes,_ the memory said._ But I must go away for now. You must escape. The Organization is evil. You must escape…_

Then the memory was gone. Niox stood, doing nothing. Then he turned, pulled up his hood, stuck out his hand, and summoned a portal.

"Well," Niox replied, "here I go." And Niox stepped through the portal.

When Niox stepped out of the portal, he looked around. He was on a rock, in a sea. There were many other rocks around the area. "Well," Niox said, putting his hands on his hips, " I guess I'm stuck here on this rock."

Then out of nowhere, a little fairy appeared. She was dressed in green, and was flying around. "Hi there you," Niox said, waving at the fairy. "What are you doing here?" She pointed over to his right. He looked that way and saw a huge pirate ship. It looked like it was damaged.

"You want me to go over there?" he asked the fairy. She nodded. "But I can't fly," Niox replied.

Suddenly, she started flying in circles above Niox, releasing sparkly dust on him. Then, Niox started floating. "Hey, I can fly now!" Niox exclaimed. "Thanks. Now, let's go see what's on that-"

Suddenly the fairy started flying around like crazy. "What's wrong-" Niox said as he turned around. A blade was coming right at him. "Ahhhh!" he cried as he blocked it with his Neosblade.

"Niox," a voice said. "Come back with me now." Niox looked up to see Xemnas floating in the air, looking down at him. "I quit!" Niox yelled. "And how can you fly?" "If you come back with me, I'll show you how," Xemnas replied.

Niox flew up to him. "I'm never coming back," he said through his teeth. "Roxas told me you were evil, and I trust him. I'm just a puppet to you, so you can complete Kingdom Hearts. Well I'm done with it." "Come back with me now," Xemnas said impatiently. "Over my dead body," Niox said. "Very well then," Xemnas said as he prepared for battle. Niox got into his fighting stance.

"Rrrrraghhhhh!" Xemnas screamed as he swung his ethereal blades at Niox. Niox blocked and jumped away, then counter attacked to the lower area. Xemnas blocked with one blade and attacked with the other, hitting Niox in the shoulder. "Ahhhh!" Niox shouted in pain. His shoulder was bleeding very badly. Then Xemnas started swinging the blades, right, left, right, left, each one delivering another blow to Niox.

Suddenly Xemnas swung both blades at the same time, and hit Niox's arms. "Ahhhhhh!" Niox screamed. He started to fall, when in his head, he heard, _Limit Break! You're finished!_ "LIMIT BREAK! FINAL LIMIT!" Niox screamed at the top of his lungs.

Then, out of nowhere, Niox gained power. He flew up to Xemnas and delivered an uppercut to his chin. Xemnas did a backflip, but Niox just came right at him, swinging the Neosblade everywhere. There was nowhere Xemnas could go. As soon as he took one blow, another would follow immediately after.

But then, Xemnas was so weak, that he could use his Limit Break. And he did.

Niox never knew what hit him. After one hit, Niox fell. But, before he drowned in the ocean, he aimed his Neosblade to the sky. And, using all the power in his body and his spirit, he blasted the Neosblade to the sky. And he hit the water and drowned.

The Neosblade zoomed right by Xemnas. He laughed. But what Xemnas didn't know, was that Niox wasn't aiming for Xemnas. He was aiming for something more important, so Xemnas couldn't make another puppet. Then the Neosbalde shattered space. And warped.

Demyx and Luxord were on guard duty. Demyx was tuning his sitar, and Luxord was doing card tricks. They were at Castle Oblivion, protecting The Machine, when out of nowhere, the Neosblade appeared. It was flying in the air. And it was aimed for the Machine. Demyx wasn't fast enough. Luxord couldn't pick his cards or freeze time quick enough. The explosion was massive. It almost killed the two of them.

"Well," Demyx said to Luxord,"Xemnas ain't gonna be pleased."

Word spread fast about the explosion. It destroyed the entire Machine. "It was a waste, anyway," Axel said to Saix when he told Axel the news. "A waste?" Saix yelled. "It was almost perfect! Yes, it does take a while to create it, but-" "Saix," Axel said. "Roxas' memory was gone before it exploded." "What do you mean?" Saix asked.

"It found its way into the person it was meant for."

Neither of them talked. "Axel, Xemnas wants you to find the left over parts of the Devises from the battle between Roxas and…her," Saix said. "Why?" Axel asked.

"Xemnas is creating a Heartless to destroy Sora when he wakes up. And he needs those Devises. Now go." And so, as Axel left, he thought about Niox. _Rest in peace, Niox, _Axel thought as he went to find the pieces for a Heartless that may destroy Sora.

The end


End file.
